Consider Yourself Welcome
by livinglouder
Summary: When Kagami joins Team Rakuzan, Akashi just can't seem to resist. AkaKaga. PWP.


**Serious PWP below. S&M themes. You've been warned.**

There had been something Akashi couldn't fully handle about seeing Kagami sporting the Rakuzan jersey. Everything about it seemed to compliment him. The contrast of his hair, his slightly tanned skin and even the powerful arms that caused the jersey to twist on his torso when he moved.

There was something about it that looked so crisp; so pristine.

Something Akashi couldn't suppress the urge to make a mess of.

Metal clicked against teeth as Akashi put the final piece in place, the open mouthed gag keeping that stern jaw open and wanting. As he tightened the belt of the gag behind his head to ensure it didn't slip, he ignored the sounds Kagami was making in mock protest.

All part of the game.

His fingers traced the leather as he drew back, his gaze settling on Kagami's face as he tipped his chin up to admire his work. Kagami's face was flushed, his gaze stern even as he could do nothing to protest. He made some vague sounds that were probably talking but as Akashi watched his tongue curl and bend in his mouth as he tried to form the sounds, it only further set fire to his want.

Akashi had made sure to catch Kagami fresh from practice. His large form still shining with sweat as he knelt before Akashi on the tiles of the locker room floor. Most importantly, however, was the Rakuzan jersey that still adorned his skin. The matching jacket was pushed off his shoulders and bundled onto the forearms that were currently secure behind his back. Akashi had made certain that Kagami's tie had been put to good use and had made such a firm knot around his wrists that the tie was pressing deep into his skin. There was no way Kagami was wiggling his way out of that hold. His shorts were gone, however, and Kagami's naked lower half remained exposed. Akashi could see the perfect swell of his cock as it poked out from under the jersey and he watched in amusement as the tip dripped softly with precome.

Honestly, Kagami was much too easy. It would almost be no fun if he wasn't also incredibly hard to break.

His… durability was something of a gift, Akashi often found himself wondering.

He stood tall then, Kagami's gaze following as Akashi loomed over him.

"Now don't drop it." Akashi spoke simply, his voice low but full of his usual authority. He reached his foot between Kagami's exposed thighs and nudged at his entrance. He pressed at the vibrator currently doing wonders at causing Kagami's hips to tremble in want. As he nudged it further into Kagami, the larger redhead gave a short cry, his head falling forward as the pleasure buzzed inside him.

Akashi found a smirk threatening his lips but he swallowed the urge. Fingers reached out and fisted into his head and yanked his head back so hard that Kagami made another noise of protest.

"I don't recall telling you that you could stop paying attention, _Taiga_." He says smoothly. He forced the device further into Kagami once more and watched as the boy's eyes glazed over with lust.

He groaned openly and Akashi let himself smirk that time.

"Sit." He commanded, letting his fingers slide to the top of his head and press down firmly as he removed his foot. Kagami's thighs split further until he was nearly sitting and the end of the vibrator pressed against the floor. The sound of it buzzing against the tile echoed through out the locker room but neither of them showed sign of noticing; save for the blush that increased across Kagami's face.

Well, enough stalling.

Akashi stepped forward and pressed his clothed hips into Kagami's face. He let his own aching erection press against his open mouth and caught Kagami's gaze. "I'm sure you've been dying for a taste; well, what are you waiting for?"

There was a moment of hesitation - just a moment - before Kagami's tongue snuck out past the gag and pressed against the clothed member. He licked at it best he could with Akashi holding his head firmly in place and the minimal space he had to move his tongue. Still, he could perfectly feel the concealed stiffness and rubbed at it softly. The cloth began to wet under the affection and Akashi watched it with an unchanging expression. He was busy admiring the view of Kagami's face pressed between his thighs and looking so disheveled.

He could never get enough of it.

"Are you satisfied?" He asked, the question fully loaded and Kagami knew it. He made a sound in response and Akashi took a step back. Kagami looked up at him with a stubborn expression but it was ruined by the way his eyes kept Akashi's gaze.

Honestly, when Kagami looked at him like that, he wanted nothing more than to abuse him.

Having already changed into his school uniform, Akashi began to undo his belt. He kept his gaze on Kagami's face as they soon settled low on his hips and his own cock was freed. It stood stiff before Kagami's face.

There wasn't even a moment of pause before the tip was directed between the circle of metal and plunged into Kagami's mouth.

Akashi gave a pleasant sigh as he sunk as deep down his throat on his first thrust as he could. Kagami gagged instantly.

He pulled out completely then and Kagami coughed, a bit of saliva escaping his lips.

Then the cock was back in his mouth. Not as far back this time but Akashi still tested the limit. The erection slid against his tongue, hot and now wet as he began to thrust into his awaiting mouth. Each stroke of his cock was firm and dealt with confidence as he held the back of Kagami's head so the red head couldn't pull away, even if he wanted to.

It wasn't long before the slick squish of Akashi's cock was added to the erotic noise of the locker room. Each time Akashi pulled out entirely to let Kagami breathe, the room with thick with heavy gasping and Akashi loved the way his saliva drooled along his length at each parting.

"You've become a bit of a slut, haven't you, Taiga?" He speaks softly as he thrusts back in. Any protest Kagami could have made was quite literally swallowed as Akashi's cock was forced down his throat once more. This time, Akashi held it there for a few seconds, enjoying the thrill of feeling Kagami's muscles protest the intrusion. He felt his throat contract and push against him for those few precious seconds before he pulled out again. "Not to worry; I'll be sure you're satisfied."

Kagami coughed loudly, a trail of saliva hitting the floor when Akashi allowed him to lower his head a moment. His shoulders shook as he gasped for air but that was all Akashi gave him.

A moment.

Then his hands were back in his hair and his cock shoved back down his throat.

It didn't honestly take long before Akashi broke the first time. It'd been mid thrust, the tip of his cock laying neatly upon Kagami's tongue as climax clenched at his balls. They emptied a bit into the awaiting mouth but due to the angle Akashi had Kagami's face held at, the come dribbled from his lips and mixed between hitting the floor and sliding down that perfect jaw and neck. Akashi admired how it lingered at the collar of his jersey and then slid past to slip down the already dirty cloth.

An immense sense of satisfaction tore through him at the sight, having fulfilled his original intent.. but not to the extent he wished.

Kagami coughed, the come dripping down his chin once more. His eyes closed, looking worn as he fought for air.

And suddenly they were wide once more when Akashi pressed his cock down his throat again. This time, he did attempt to make a sound of protest but Akashi only responded in kind with a soft smirk.

"You didn't honestly think I was finished, did you? Don't look so surprised, Taiga. You've a large appetite - I plan to ensure you're completely full. You didn't even drink any of it." He thrust hard into his mouth and Kagami gasped. "It's not good to waste a gift."

If Akashi's thrusts before had been brutal, the ones he gave now were downright _tyrannical_. He spent more time shoved down Kagami's throat than not and the times he pulled back to let Kagami breathe became shorter and shorter. The force of it all, the absolute authority in each thrust caused Kagami's eyes to water. He tried his best to endure it but with each gag, the build up was too much and soon there were tears streaming down his cheeks. The burn was present and he knew he'd feel it later but Akashi didn't let up.

He never let up.

Just as Kagami was about to be completely chocked by that cock, Akashi pressed his hips flat to Kagami's face and broke for the second time. His hips shook under the force of a full and proper orgasm as he released it deep into his throat. Kagami was forced to swallow the load and he did so obediently as Akashi clearly showed no signs of pulling back.

"Ahh~ yes~ much better. You've definitely become a bit of a cumslut, Taiga. Look how greedily you drank that down." He groaned softly as he pulled himself out of his throat finally and took a step back.

Kagami collapsed forward, coughing violently and gagging as what come he couldn't swallow oozed from his lips. The mess joined that which was already on the floor as his eyes watered from the aftermath. A sloppy mix of come and saliva slipped down his throat to further dampen his jersey.

His attention must have been drawn away for too long because suddenly his head snapped up. The vibrator nestled deep into his ass was slowly being pulled out. Kagami's hips shivered with relief, assuming he was finally going to get what he wanted, only to find the toy soon thrust deep back into him.

His head was thrown back again, his back arching as his forehead lowered to press against the cool tiles. The previous mess only inches from the lips that had created it. He groaned loudly, the sound hoarse as the thrusting didn't let up.

"You did well, Taiga. I suppose that's due for reward." Akashi's voice spoke into his ear and the tone settled deep into his spine. The pleasure of it all was tingling even in the tips of his toes as Akashi soon found his sweet spot and started to abuse it mercilessly with the vibrating toy.

Kagami was a sticky mess of sound at that point, even his panting sounded vaguely like he was begging. The thrusting continued and Kagami could feel lips against his spine. His body curled a little more, the top of his head pressing more to the tiles and his hips opening up a bit more.

His groans and pants got louder as the slick squish of the vibrator continued its torment. He was trembling from pleasure, his cock dripping profusely with precome that fell to the floor at a steady pace.

Then he felt Akashi's fingers only touch the tip of his cock and he lost it. His entire body curled inward at the force of his orgasm, his hips shaking violently as he came harder than he had it a long time. Due to the position he'd curled himself into, his own load shot against his face and he could feel the warmth of it as it trickled down his skin. His gasp was loud and echoed against the lockers as the pleasure overtook him, his body becoming numb with release until every last drop had been emptied from him.

Even as Akashi finally pulled out the toy and he was left vacant, dirty and gasping, he felt drained. He was exhausted and - as Akashi had sworn he would do - completely satisfied.

His jaw ached and relaxed as the gag was undone from his lips and his arms fell to the ground before him when his wrists were finally undone.

He felt limp and used.

Every part of him ached or burned or felt thick with mess and as he heard Akashi chuckle low to the familiar sound of a closing camera shutter, he found he honestly couldn't have asked for more.

_FIN_ | _Constructive critique always welcome!_


End file.
